warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
An Unlikely Saviour
An Unlikely Saviour By Brams and Sea "Download the font 'Aquiline' to see the coding!" Blurb Sky is part of a special prophecy. But she was once a kittypet. Getting special dreams urging her to join the wildcats, Sky decides to join StoneClan - a Clan not very welcome to outsiders. But the leader, hears of a pophecy, and Sky becomes the Clans' unlikely saviour... Prologue Sky. That's my name. I live in the Twoleg Place near the forest, near those wildcats, those ... Clans. I always knew our fates weren't intertwined, mine and the Clan's. I never paid much attention to it, and they never cared much about me either. I was living a normal life - well-fed, nicely cared for, and allowed to go wherever I pleased during the hours the sun shone. Then they started. The dreams. It came, that one night when I got lost in Twoleg Place. My housefolk were worried sick. That night, I was dreaming, when three cats came to me out of nowhere. These cats, their pelts were shimmering, they had stars in their fur, and wisdom bounced of them like a soft ball of yarn thrown toward me. The middle one, a beautiful tortioseshell tabby, stepped forward. She told me that my fate was intertwined with the Clans.. That they were in grave danger. And that I was part of a prophecy. I never believed them - after all, it was just a dream right? But oh, I was wrong. I was needed in one of those Clans, StoneClan. And I kept having those dreams, and the same tortioseshell she-cat told me the same thing every time. And slowly, very slowly, I started to become convinced. And, on the last day I had that dream, the cat told me the prophecy: "An outside sky will be your unlikely saviour." And then, I knew. I had to join those Clans as soon as possible. Because they needed me. And I was going to help them, no matter what it took. One The dreams. They were unexpected, and the first time that I wandered into them was when I felt like I had plunged into a world where I knew absolutely nothing. The land was smooth and sloping, with a few small shadows where there were obstacles. I'd never recognized this place before when I first entered this place. Then, the tortoiseshell tabby came. She was flanked by two other cats, that always seemed to stand stonily where they were. One was brown-and-white with an unusual black mark on his forehead: the other was a cat whose fur seemed to transition smoothly between multiple shades of gray. She was the one that spoke to me. "Sky." I wondered how she knew my name, even though I'd never told her my name. I had felt my mouth open in surprise, but nothing came out, as she continued to speak, not noticing what I had done: "Welcome." Her voice was smooth, and she nodded at me, a twinkle in her amber eyes. I wanted to ask her what her name was - why I was here - but what came out instead was: "Why are you here?" My voice - as I spoke - sounded strangely high-pitched and unnatural, and I cringed slightly at its sound. She had purred as I had spoken, and I noticed that one of her companions wanted to dart forward - the gray one - as I spoke, but they kept still. I felt my pale fur lift as I expected a bitter reply. As I waited, I smelled their scents. It was nothing like I had ever tasted with my tongue - no scents of the Twolegplace, of home. They smelt like the river, and of a herby smell that I didn't know. It made me wonder: where were these cats even from? Finally, I switched my gaze back over, and I saw her nod. "Your fate in intertwined with the Clans, Sky," she had told me. "You cannot stay without them forever." I was confused by what the tortoiseshell tabby meant. "...And what if I don't join them?" The tortoiseshell tabby shook her head. "Don't bring me to that," I heard her whisper softly - very softly - under her breath. "They will be doomed - every cat will be doomed if you don't join forces with them." "So what?" I mewed, still very unconvinced, as I lifted my head. Why do I have to listen? I don't believe this at all! "I don't get it! It doesn't mean anything to me!" The tortoiseshell tabby stepped forward, so that we were now looking at each other, eye to eye. Her voice seemed even lower as she spoke this next time: "You are part of a prophecy, Sky. And it must be fulfilled." After this, everything had turned into blackness, and I had known nothing more until I had woken up again. *~^~* The dreams continued after that. Night after night, the tortoiseshell tabby appeared along with her companions, and the exact same thing was told to me. By the fifth night of this being told to me, I was sick of it. But on the seventh - and final, if I remember correctly - night, it was different. I think after that, I thought differently. The usual had happened after I had been summoned into the dream. The tortoiseshell tabby - I think I heard her being some type of name such as 'Leafstar', but I didn't know - had told me yet again about the Clans, and I had sunk into a torpor of boredom at hearing this speech yet again. But after it, this was different. She had suddenly got to her paws after saying that the prophecy had to be fulfilled, and my vision did not go black. Something's different, I remember thinking, a touch of panic in my thoughts. Why hasn't my vision gone black?? Meanwhile, the tortoiseshell tabby had stepped off to the side. The next words she spoke were unlike any of the words that I had ever heard her say before: they seemed a lot deeper, and smoothed out than her voice had been before: "An outside sky will be your unlikely saviour." She had looked into space when she had said this, and for a fleeting second before she hd spoken thoise words, I had thought that she had looked delirious. That was when the message that she had told me started to ring in my ears. Outside sky... unlikely saviour... outside sky... unlikely saviour... Maybe I was wrong. Maybe she is right! I thought as I blinked slowly. That was when my vision started to turn black. My thought rang in my head, and the prophecy rang in my ears as the blackness enfolded me, and I embraced it. The last thought, however, I remember myself thinking was: Maybe I should join them after all... Two I hear the jingle of the food bowl before I open my eyes. Today is the day... I can't. I just can't. What will my housefolk do? Look for me, remember me until the light gray and white she-cat that once lived in their house starts to fade away from memory? I can't let that happen. They'll miss me, surely? Yes they will. But something in the back of my mind nags me. What if they don't? What if they like not having you here? Then what will you do? Well, if that's how it's going to be, I might as well leave. I open my eyes as the big two-leg yells something. I lumber out of my bed, yawning from my lack of sleep. The starry cats have returned to me, urging me to move on. I think I will. Definitely. Padding toward my food bowl, the bells on my collar jingle. Another good question popped into my head. What will I do about the collar? I'll have to be known as a loner or rogue for them to take me in. Why would they take in a kittypet? I'd be crazy to think they will. I force myself to eat the food in the bowl. I almost choke on it. It's horrible, and I've been getting pretty used to mouse and squirrel now; they're a lot better than the food my Twolegs buy. I can hear the two-legs rushing around the den, putting on removable pelts, and wearing things over their two back paws. The one with the long fur on it's head says something at me, then walks out of the door. I wait until the monsters are gone before I sneak out the door. The sunshine warms up my pelt as I start off with a trot. I slowly break into a run. Finally, a sprint. All the way to the woods, I can hear the wind whistling in my ears, and the jingle of my collar making a steady beat. My collar. Of course. I find a sharp rock and manage to break the collar off my neck. I hide it under the rock and come to the woods. My light gray fur is fluffed out, so I groom it. I'm sleek and shiny when I walk into StoneClan territory. My legs feel numb from my run, and all I want to do is laze in the sun. But no, I can't do that. What would the starry cats say? I must fulfill my destiny. *~^~* "Hello?" I call out. "Who's there?" I hear a cat walking through the forest. "It's m-me." When the tom comes into view, he stares at me. "What's your name?" he asks, cocking his head. I take a deep breath. "My name is Sky. I want to join your Clan." Three "What makes you think you can do that?" the tom asks, smirking. "Is there any rule forbidding me to join?" "W-Well, u-um, no..." he stutters. "Then I have every right to ask permission to join." I say icily. The tom leads me to the camp. Category:Sea's Fanfictions Category:Bramblefire3118's Fanfictions